A tu lado
by Kortex
Summary: Asami esta en el último curso compartiendo clases con la Avatar, sin embargo aunque nunca le había prestado la menor atención todo cambiará cuando le obliguen a realizar un trabajo con ella.
1. Trabajo

Los personajes pertenecen a: Michael Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko.

Habían pasado ya muchos años desde que esa pequeña niña de piel morena había entrado el primer día de clase gritando: "Soy el avatar acéptenlo".

Esto sorprendió a todos los niños de la escuela, al parecer la joven avatar estudiaría en ciudad Republica mientras completaba sus otros entrenamientos. Sin embargo a Asami no le causo ninguna impresión, no se sentía muy unida a ese mundillo después de todo no era una maestra.

Si bien era cierto que aunque compartían clase no habían hablado ni una sola vez. Cada una iba por su lado mientras que Korra se juntaba con los chicos siempre bromeando, ella se juntaba solo con las chicas de la clase.

Era ya el último año y pronto tendrían los exámenes finales, Asami se encontraba repasando una de las materias más complicadas pero debía esforzarse porque por fin lograría entrar a la universidad tenía que pensar en el futuro de la empresa familiar.

Korra como siempre andaba molestando a sus compañeros, de pronto rompieron a reír cuando el profesor la regaño. Fue entonces cuando poso sus verdes ojos en ella, suspiro, no podía evitarlo le ponía de los nervios.

La clase termino, se arregló el cabello pero cuando se disponía a salir el profesor le llamo la atención.

-Señorita Sato, venga aquí por favor. –Ella se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Dígame.

-Le recuerdo que aún no ha entregado su trabajo sobre las Artes de Control.

-¡¿Qué?! Pensé que no era necesario. –Se rasco la cabeza. –Después de todo yo nunca seré una maestra.

-Aun así debe realizar el trabajo si quiere poder ir a la universidad.

-¿No puede hacer una excepción? –Pregunto alarmada, por mucho que buscará en la biblioteca sabía que el profesor no iba a quedar satisfecho con cualquier trabajo.

-No, no hay excepciones. Por eso mismo la avatar Korra le ayudará en ello.

Korra que pasaba por allí no pudo evitar alterarse.

-¿Cómo?

-Como ha oído avatar Korra, no hay excepciones. Tendrá que entregar el trabajo también. Que pasen un buen día y recuerden que les queda una semana de plazo.

Las dejo allí solas, la situación fastidiaba completamente a Asami ya que no solo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por dónde comenzar sino que ahora tendría más problemas para estudiar.

Suspiro apenada, sin embargo no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de su compañera que aún seguía bloqueada señalando a la puerta.

-¿De qué te ríes Sato? –Pregunto Korra cuando se hubo recuperado.

-De nada, de nada. –Contesto moviendo las manos.

Había visto a la avatar enfadada otras veces y sabía que era mejor no echar más leña al fuego, después de todo tendrían que dedicarle una semana a esto.

-Escucha Korra, pásate por mi casa por las tardes para hacer el trabajo.

-¿Qué? –Ella parecía molesta. –No, no pienso pasarme por allí todas las tardes. Mueve tu culo al templo Sato.

Asami volvió a suspirar.

-Mira a mi la situación tampoco me gusta pero debemos esforzarnos. –Le sonrió intentando calmarla. –Un día en el templo y otro en mi casa, es lo más justo, ¿Te parece?

Al menos parecía que la avatar se hubiera calmado. Finalmente acepto y se marchó corriendo. Asami sin embargo se quedó un rato más en la clase sentada en su pupitre. Realmente ellas nunca habían hablado, y quizá tuviera parte de la culpa o bueno la culpa entera, pero ¿por qué era tan arisca con ella?

Ahora le tocaría pasar tiempo juntas y por mucho que Korra fuera la avatar dudaba que eso le facilitará el trabajo después de tantos años viendo cómo se distraía por cualquier cosa, sin entregar los deberes ¡e incluso durmiendo en clase! Esto no sería sencillo.

Suspiro de nuevo como muchas veces había hecho hoy, recogió sus cosas y salió. Debía aprobar como fuera o sino tendría serios problemas.


	2. Primera tarde

Le llevo un tiempo levantarse aquella mañana, esa noche apenas había podido dormir, si realmente Asami se encontraba asustada por ese trabajo. Le parecía tan injusto tener que hacerlo sin tener ninguna idea, hoy encima debía pedirle a Korra que por favor le acompañara a su casa. El primer día era mejor jugarlo en local que en visitante ¿Espera qué? No esa expresión quizá no era la más indicada para ellas.

Se arregló, desayuno y cogió uno de los coches, siempre llegaba temprano a clase y ella obviamente nunca lo hacía. Espero que al menos se dignara a aparecer hoy por allí y no diera una de sus "excusas de Avatar" ya que la mayoría solo eran mentiras que se inventaba para saltarse las clases. El pobre de Tenzin había tenido que venir más de una vez a negar las tonterías que inventaba la joven.

Ese día por suerte para ella solo llego media hora tarde, iba bastante despeinada probablemente se habría quedado dormida. Suspiro por primera vez en el día, hoy sería un día tan largo.

Cuando por fin llego el descanso, se acercó a Korra con la esperanza de poder hablar/discutir de que primero irían a su casa.

-¿Podemos hablar Korra? –Interrumpió su conversación con dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué quieres Sato? –Le contesto malhumorada y con mala cara.

-¿Es por si podrías venir a mi casa a las cinco?

-Espera, espera, espera. –Salto uno de los chicos. -¿Por qué iría ella a tu casa? ¿Tienen algo? ¿Qué ocultan?

-Sí, sin problema Sato. –Contesto ignorando a su compañero.

Esto sorprendió a Asami ¿No le había rechistado? ¿Ni mala cara? Le parecía tan raro.

-Muchas gracias Korra.

Se retiró y continuo estudiando, eso había sido demasiado sencillo.

Cuando las clases terminaron fue a comer con su padre a la cocina de Kwong, era uno de sus sitios preferidos de la ciudad. Su padre le estuvo hablando durante la comida de lo orgulloso que estaba de ella y de que pronto estaría en la universidad, no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, si fallaba estaría tan decepcionado…

Llego a casa a falta de quince minutos para que llegará su invitada, ordeno un poco su cuarto no le gustaba que lo hicieran por ella siempre le dejaban las cosas donde no debían. Después volvió a bajar al primer piso para esperarla. Conforme el tiempo pasaba iba poniendo peor cara, suspiro y cuando paso una hora volvió a su cuarto, saco unos cuantos libros y comenzó a leer si ella no venía no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

Estaba concentrada cuando comenzó a escuchar un leve ruidito, decidió ignorarlo pero cada vez se iba volviendo más fuerte y continuo. Se giró hacia la ventana malhumorada y entonces vio a Korra colgada mientras ponía caras cada vez más extrañas.

-¡¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?!

Abrió la ventana, ella entro con una sonrisa, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a ojear uno de los libros. Asami la miraba malhumorada con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Korra?

No le prestaba la menos atención, le quito el libro, la avatar le sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Di dijiste a las siete cierto? –Le arrebato el libro de nuevo. -¡No no sé a que esperas Sato a trabajar!

Clavo sus ojos verdes en ella y alzo una ceja. ¿Estaba de broma? Ni siquiera sabía mentir.

-No voy a discutir contigo Korra, aunque no negaré que estoy enfadada contigo.

-Yo…

-No, no necesito una de tus excusas baratas. Pero no voy a tolerar que llegues tarde ni una sola vez más, tengo mucho en juego.

La avatar agacho la cabeza arrepentida, aunque Asami estaba enfadada no pudo evitar sentir lastima por ella.

-Solo trabajemos.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuanto más avanzaba la tarde Korra era un completo desastre: recorría su cuarto con la mirada o sino se dedicaba a mirarle de reojo, en cierto modo eso le ponía nerviosa.

-Korra por favor. –Suspiró.

-Lo siento. –Volvió a agachar la cabeza. –No se me da bien concentrarme…

-Se supone que eres el avatar, ¿acaso no estabas tratando de conectar con tu parte espiritual?

-Bueno...algo así. –Sonrió nerviosa. -¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo gritaste en clase. –Le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. –Continuaremos mañana, ¿te parece?

-Te lo agradezco, no puedo concentrarme en tu cuarto. –Desvió la mirada, se despidió y volvió a salir por donde había venido: por la ventana.

¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?


End file.
